Yugi Muto's Decks
During the Dawn of the Duel arc, Yugi uses a deck based around cards with a Toy theme and LV monsters such as "Silent Swordsman" and "Silent Magician". This deck represents the strength Yugi has without the help of Yami Yugi as well as his playful side. When Yugi's Deck goes on tour at Duel Academy, the Copycat duelist Dimitri steals it and copies Yugi's voice, mannerisms and dueling style. While Dimitri copies Yugi's moves very well, he loses because he lacks the bond with the cards that Yugi has. This Deck is based around the "Dark Magician" and retrained Chaos variants of Yugi's Ritual Monsters. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, when Jaden travels to the past to duel Yugi, the deck Yugi uses is one of his Decks from after Battle City but before the Dawn of the Duel arc. In Yu-Gi-Oh! R, Yugi uses a Toy Deck, centered around Yugi's childish side, using cards such as Toy Magician and Toy Box. =1st Anime= =2nd Anime= Duelist Kingdom Yugi's Deck is most famous for his "Dark Magician". Yugi's Deck probably has the most variety and balance of any other character's Deck in the series, and is sometimes referred to as a Strategy deck. His original Deck mostly composed of low Level EARTH and DARK monsters. The deck also originally had Exodia in it, which he used in the first episode to defeat Kaiba, but on the ship to the Duelist Kingdom, Weevil Underwood threw them overboard, and even though Joey Wheeler attempted to save them, only two of the five pieces were ever recovered, which were the head and the right arm. Battle City During the Battle City arc, he keeps the theme of having EARTH and DARK monsters with dangerous effects. His Magnet Warriors become a major part of his Deck, as does his "Dark Magician Girl". His Deck from Battle City onward focuses more not only on his "Dark Magician", but also on his manipulation of his Spell Cards that are designed to destroy or negate the effects of his opponent's Spell Cards and Trap Cards. The rarest card in his Deck (aside from the previously lost Exodia) is "Dark Magician", of which he has only one. (Though during Battle City when challenged by Arkana the winner of that duel would obtain the loser's Dark Magician. Although Yugi won, it's unknown whether he actually took Arkana's Dark Magician but if he did, he never used it. It is unlikely that Yugi would use Arkana's Dark Magician card as he determines during the duel that it has been tampered with, having its edges trimmed.) As the series progresses he adds more support for his "Dark Magicians", such as "Dark Magic Curtain", "Magical Dimension", "Dark Renewal", "* Sage's Stone" and "Skilled Dark Magician". Virtual World His virtual world Deck is largely similar to his Duelist Kingdom Deck, though he did not have the luxury of his God Cards. Waking the Dragons Yugi's deck now featured more support for Kuriboh and Dark Magicians and now had The Eye of Timaeus. Grand Championship His Deck now featured more support for his Knights. (Also see Rick whos Deck Yugi used against a Duel Robot.) Pyramid of Light Dawn of the Duel (Yugi) GX Yugi's Deck featured a combination of cards Yugi has used throughout the series from his Duelist Kingdom Mystic Elf to his more modern cards. (Also see Yu-Gi-Oh! GX minor characters#Dimitri who used Yugi's Deck on an occasion) =Manga= =Novel=